This is proposed theoretical study of electronic linear response properties of biopolymers. We are specifically interested in the interactions present in the system and the optical properties of the system. We propose: (1) to analyze the many-body aspects of the interaction between bases in double helical polynucleotides; (2) to explore the relationship between the double helical structure and its oriented circular dichroism spectrum; (3) to calculate electronic linear response functions for nucleic acid bases; (4) to explore the relationship between structure and oriented circular dichroism spectra of long helical polypeptides; (5) to calculate the circular dichroism spectra of statistically coiled polypeptides with the immediate aim of making an assignment of the bands observed experimentally; (6) to explore the source of the absorption band assigned to the nPi transition in the spectrum for the Alpha-helix. The main long term objective is to contribute toward the understanding of the relationship between structure and function in biological processes. Another goal is the assignment of structure with measured spectra. We desire to obtained accurate linear response functions for the chromophores making up the systems. This would provide accurate knowledge of the interactions present in the system and also yield accurate calculated optical properties which, in turn, would make the link between structure and measured optical properties. With the knowledge of the interactions present in a macromolecule the interplay of the various molecular forces can be better understood as the structure of the macromolecule changes.